hikoninsentaiakibarangerfandomcom-20200213-history
©Na
, is the Blatantly Evil Marketing Firm B's head of redevelopment who plans on taking over Akihabara. Akagi thinks of her as an ideal enemy. Biography Season One ©Na made herself known to the Akibarangers shortly after they were assembled by Hiroyo Hakase. Nobuo found her after he saw a cafe maid fainting on the street and the Akibarangers arrived on scene. While she taunted the Akibarangers, her departure from the battle allowed the Akibarangers to defeat Shibuyaseitakaawadachisouhidenagaaburamushi. After Nobuo temporarily left the team, Mitsuki and Yumeria stumbled upon ©Na's next plot while heading to Otamix to buy some Aoi merchandise. ©Na, in disguise, was in a back alley offering otaku pirated copies of the upcoming Aoi DVD release. She used the bootleg DVDs and peel-away stickers to magically strip the nerds of their clothing, holding a man-sized version of the stickers to cover inappropriate parts of their body. The two Akibarangers decided to ignore this incident, but ©Na forced them to fight with the Chief Clerk Shibuyakouzorinahigenagaaburamushi. In the middle of the fight, Shibuya accidentally used the Bubble Censor Beam on ©Na, stripping her of clothes. She proceeded to storm off, telling the Chief Clerk that he wouldn't be payed this month. She appears again being carried by Shatieeks as they chased otakus. They were interrupted when the Akibarangers appeared in their Machine Ishatar. In the next scheme, Kabukichōmesugurohyomoncho was assigned to abduct women in Akihabara and convert them into hostesses for Kabukichō. ©Na repeatedly fooled the inebriated Akiba Red by transforming into his love interest, Sayaka Honiden. She also took a great deal of pleasure in watching the Chief Clerk teach Akiba Red a lesson. Eventually, Akiba Blue decided to handle the situation herself, attacking ©Na, who easily defeated her. Shortly after, ©Na was beaten back by the Akibaranger girls after Bouken Red appeared, retreating before the Akibarangers destroyed the Chief Clerk. While Yumeria was cosplaying at Otamix, Nobuo imagined the girls in his life dressing up as various Sentai characters, he fantasized about ©Na dressed as several villainesses: Space Pirates Balban's Steerwoman Shelinda from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark's Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia from Engine Sentai Go-onger and Space Ninja Group Jakanja's Fourth Spear, Wendinu from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. Later on, while Akiba Red and Akiba Yellow were fighting Monzen-Nakachō Hashibirokō, as Mitsuki was away, Akiba Red wished for Akiba Blue to suddenly appear, the latest Chief Clerk granted him this wish, summoning what appeared to be Akiba Blue. This Akiba Blue turned on the other two and was about to finish them off until the real Akiba Blue appeared and fought her. The fake Akiba Blue revealed herself to be ©Na, dropping the act before leaving the rest to Monzen-Nakachō Hashibirokō, who was quickly destroyed by the Akibarangers. As she was fond of Kabukichōmesugurohyoumonchou, she brought him back to life. This revived monster's new plan was to annex Akihabara into Kabukichō by converting all of the otaku shops and cafes into host clubs. However, he was defeated for good by the Akibarangers with the help of Yumeria's dead mother, Masako Yamada, who appeared in their delusion to assist them, transforming into Akiba Yellow and giving both ©Na and Kabukichō a hard beating. When the Chief Clerk fell for Masako, ©Na was disappointed with him for fluttering over other women and stormed off, leaving him to be finished off by the Akibarangers. After the battle at the Toei Delusion Studios ©Na discovers a portal and escapes the delusion to the real world. She then appears in front of the Akibarangers in Akihabara. Before they can fight her she hailed a Taxi and got away. She explores Akihabara and finds a building for sale. She then opens her own Sentai Cafe and sends the Akibarangers a message that when they seen her in Akihabara it was real and no Delusion. Then she heads to the Sentai cafe where she defeats Kozukozu Mita, tricks the Akibarangers into breaking the barrier between the delusion world and the real world, and kidnaps Hiroyo Hakase. Before knocking Hiroyo out with knockout gas she tries to ask ©Na about what her connection to her father is as she silence's her. After the Itashar Robo destroys Yoyogisujibokehashirigumo, the Akibarangers confront her and she releases Hiroyo while at the same time completing the first part of her plan. . ]] Then she disguised her voice to trick the Akibarangers into thinking that the Toei producer Hideaki Tsukada wants to make them a official Sentai. Behind the Toei office she awaited for the Akibarangers with a somewhat weak Chief Clerk named Tsukishima Alpaca. As she waits for the Akibarangers and Tsukishima Alpaca to come into the real world while smoking cigarettes, she is confronted by a police officer. As the officer has her in his custody, the fight between the Akibarangers & Tsukishima Alpaca unfolds with them destroying him with the Inordinate Cannon, completing the second part of her plan. Then the Mysterious Man hands her Yumeria Moegi's business card. It's also discovered by Hiroyo that ©Na was originally meant to be the main antagonist in Nijiyome Academy Z-Cune Aoi but her design was rejected. After that incident she again tricks the Akibaranger in making them believe that she was Hideaki Tsukada. She also hands Mitsuki & Yumeria their MMZ-01 Moe Moe Z-Cunes so she can complete the plot of breaking the wall for good. Then later on she stands by the Mysterious Man who reveals himself as Doctor Z aka Takehiro Tsuzuki as she reveals Hiroyo's true identity as Shuri Toyozuki. ©Na can change her appearance to fool people. She also have some skills in hand-to-hand combat and firing her gun. She can also bring back monsters destroyed by the Akibarangers, though not often. She fought the Akibarangers one last time before they all united to fight the sign, concluded by a hand slapping the viewer's screen shut. Season Two ©Na's final battle with the Akibarangers is rebooted with her presumed to had been killed in the explosion that took out Darkness Stema Castle Robo. However, ©Na resurfaces as an ally of Baros lol with her own version of the Akibarangers' MMZ-01 called the Moya Moya Z-Cune which enables her to assume Battle Mode. Appearance ©Na's appearance is a woman with long wavy purple-violet hair. She has blue eyes and wore dominatrix-esque outfit, fitting the "pain" theme of Akibaranger series. The outfit mainly consists of black army-like hat, one piece bodysuit and outer coat that exposes her cleavage and backside, it also has a touch of Nazi-esques as well. ©Na also wears thigh-long high heel-boots like traditional villainess in Sentai. She also wears fashion glasses with yellow lenses, albeit apparently only for aesthetic reasons, since they are always placed low on the bridge of her nose without covering the eyes. After joining the Neo Dimensional Brain Reconstructive Underground True Empire of Baros lol, ©Na gains a new outfit when using her Moya Moya Z-Cune to turn into her Battle Mode. The outfits' difference is mainly the flashy helmet (which resembles that of Butterfly Ninja Benikiba from ''Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya), the shoulder pads and stockings, as well of her not donning the outer coat. In this form ©Na can also summon a mask when battle the Akibaranger. In her human form, ©Na has dark brown hair tied into a bun and wore regular glasses as part of her disguise. Disguises= Malshina disguise 1.jpg| Malshina disguise 2.png| |-| Cosplays= Malshina Kegalesia.jpg| Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia Shelinda double.jpg| Steerwoman Shelinda Malshina Wendinu.jpg| Fourth Spear, Wendinu Forms in order to trick the Akibaranger into believing that AkibaBlue is being mind-controlled. - Battle Mode= ©Na uses her Moya Moya Z-Cune to change into her new, powered form. While mainly giving her a new suit and helmet, the transformation also grants her enhanced abilities and usage of the Moya Moya Z-Cune as a weapon. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal ©Na is portrayed by . Appearances }} Category:Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Blatantly Evil Marketing Firm B Category:Neo Dimensional Brain Reconstructive Underground True Empire of Baros lol Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Blue Category:Masterminds